


Persiana americana

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Persiana Americana Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 读懂标题的朋友可能已经了解到愚蠢的我要搞什么傻屌百叶窗play。请，任何时候都来得及，看到不喜欢地方立刻点叉，并当即获得作者诚挚歉意一份。这其实是一篇有BGM的文，BGM是灵感源泉，真希望大家都能赏光去听听。原剧情和设定已被吃完，我真挚道歉并激情踩踏自己的脚趾以儆效尤。





	Persiana americana

**Author's Note:**

> 读懂标题的朋友可能已经了解到愚蠢的我要搞什么傻屌百叶窗play。请，任何时候都来得及，看到不喜欢地方立刻点叉，并当即获得作者诚挚歉意一份。  
> 这其实是一篇有BGM的文，BGM是灵感源泉，真希望大家都能赏光去听听。  
> 原剧情和设定已被吃完，我真挚道歉并激情踩踏自己的脚趾以儆效尤。

“你们真的不能再这样了。”帕梅拉站在他的办公桌前，神态介乎于真正的抓狂和友善的不耐烦之间。

他扯下他的耳机。“什么？”杰森问。

一张对折两次、折痕整整齐齐的便笺，典型的来自文职办公室的东西，帕梅拉把它扔在杰森的面前。杰森径直就要打开看，帕梅拉的右手在空中摆出一个禁止的手势。“别。他要你等我出这道门再读，他在楼上看着呢。”她翻一个白眼，“那个白痴，逆光其实根本看不清这下面，不过还好有我帮他盯着。你不许提前偷看。”她猛地打断杰森试图从边缘往里窥视的念头。

“这是什么，帕姆？”杰森扬扬手中的纸条，继续发问。

帕梅拉又开始露出那种假装被惹火的表情。“问你的傻蛋男朋友去，”她从齿缝里朝外吐气——如果不是杰森已经足够了解她，也许会误以为她是真的在发脾气，“他发现已经到我吃午饭的时间，说什么也要拦住我，给你带张便条。”杰森扯扯嘴角，他几乎能想象出莱德咬着舌尖、急匆匆地提笔书写的样子。“杰森，狄克森长官，行行好。”帕梅拉的十指交叉在身前小幅度地摇晃，“下次再有这种跑腿活，让你的男朋友直接给警局打个电话，再叫前台转接你。”她示意杰森桌上的电话机。

“帕梅拉，那可行不通，”杰森在胸前叉起双臂，不停摇头，“这是工作线路。”

不过帕梅拉已经扭头走掉。杰森的目光追随她走出大门，隐隐约约听见她推门时嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“两个呆瓜。”

门被合上，她消失在门后，朝街角外走去。（她一准又去的是三条街外那家咖啡店，她和莱德都最喜欢他们的华尔道夫沙拉。莱德也带他去吃过，味道确实不错，不过杰森还是更喜欢一些扎实的食物。吃完或许她还得去找锁匠，昨天莱德说过他们办公室的门锁坏了。）杰森并没有忙着看纸条。他做的第一件事是迫不及待地蹬地，让椅子滑向窗边。透过百叶窗的缝隙朝上看，能看到莱德正站在他那扇窗口向外望。“莱德，你在搞什么名堂？”杰森低声自言自语。他看向手中的便条，拆开第一道折痕：

“我知道你在看我。”

杰森不可置信地瞪大眼睛，他又抬头看看莱德。后者应该是已经注意到帕梅拉的离开，他修长的躯体拉直伸一个懒腰，让目光继续停留在杰森的大窗户上。没来由的，杰森觉得他能被看见，他甩甩头抛掉这个想法，打开第二道折痕：

“我给帕姆的午餐休息有一个小时。”

没头没脑的一句话。杰森把纸翻过来，没有更多的字，就这么两句，甚至没有“很多很多亲吻”或者“莱莱莱莱德”。（后者在他们家的冰箱门上贴有很多。）第一句话不难理解，但杰森无论如何都很难想通他的小男朋友提帕梅拉的午餐时间有何深意。他眉头皱成一团抬头，条件反射性地看向莱德的二楼。而莱德——天呐！——

莱德正在站在百叶窗边脱他的上衣，显然杰森已经错过了他解开最顶上两颗纽扣的时候。今天他没有套马甲，单穿一件白色的波点衬衫，里面什么也没有，袖扣已经解开，被挽到手肘靠下一点的地方，露出两支线条圆润的小臂，上面簇拥着星星点点的雀斑，往扔被衣物遮盖的更深处延伸去。有黑色波纹的暗红色领带（今早出门前杰森亲手帮他系上，收获一个落在嘴角的短促的吻作为回报）仍然悬在他的脖颈上，但之前那个简单的四手结已经被拆开，宽端搭在莱德的肩头，细端则松松垮垮地垂在他的胸前晃荡。从杰森的角度看去，在阴影与阳光的交替作用下，那根领带更贴近深褐色，而莱德身上的那些雀斑则像是熠熠反光的碎钻。

几不可闻地，杰森咽下一点唾液。他有些慌张地回头看向警局的同事，大家都在忙自己的事情，没有人注意他，也没有人知道这扇窗边能瞧见什么样的风景。杰森的注意力又回到对街的楼上。

莱德正咬着下唇，他暂停手上的动作，像是陷入思考。没过十来秒，他拉住手边的窗链，手腕稍稍转动一点；百叶窗立即响应，向下张得更开一些。现在广告公司的采光暗淡不少，但杰森能看到的部分却变得更多。他注意到莱德没有系腰带，裤子上那颗纽扣也已经解开，露出他浅蓝色内裤的宽边，但拉链倒还好好拉着。似乎是对窗户现在的状态感到满意，莱德收回手，继续他之前的工作。波点衬衣已经被解开到胸口，杰森清楚，那里密集着莱德全身上下最多的雀斑，用舌头去舔，微末会有一种凹凸不平的触感。再往下一颗纽扣就是平坦的小腹，出乎意料的，红毛小子的小腹竟然光洁得宛如新生婴孩：杰森趴在上面仔细寻找过，没有一粒斑或痣的存在。继续往下解，就到下腹，莱德甚至连毛都没有长。杰森最喜欢用已经生茧的掌心去摩挲他的柔软小腹，让莱德笑个不停，直到他经不住，用软绵绵的嗓音连声求饶为止。但现在他们隔着一整条街，于是莱德光生生的腹部只好空荡荡地暴露在空气中，可怜兮兮地等着什么人来碰它。最后一颗纽扣也被莱德松开，现在衬衫只是挂在他身上，领带也已经不知道跑到哪里去。恍然间杰森感到莱德朝着他的方向展露一个微笑，但他要去追寻时候，莱德又已经低下头对付他的裤子。

一叠报纸被甩在杰森的办公桌上，他几乎惊得跳起来。“杰森，你在发什么神？”是隔壁桌的同事，“我们要轮班去吃饭了，你一起来吗？”他也凑到窗边来，但只是不得要领地扫视一眼停街道边的车辆。“有什么好看的？”在来得及抬头前，他就已经从百叶窗前退开，杰森感到后怕使他的心脏都要蹦出体外。

“不，我先不去。”杰森回答，同事体谅地点点头，就又去问别人。

杰森小心翼翼地重新仰头张望，发现莱德正背对着窗户。他立即敏锐地注意到后者身上只留得有一条淡蓝色的紧身平角内裤，把他窄翘的臀线完整地暴露在杰森的视线内，被穿过百叶窗的阳光印下一道一道、温暖的鹅黄光纹。莱德的上半身更多藏在阴影里，但杰森的视线还是被他布满雀斑的两扇肩胛骨吸引过去。莱德的双手朝后搭在他不甚明显的小巧腰窝上，于是他的肩胛骨就舒展开，像一只伸展翅膀、跃跃欲飞的斑点蝴蝶。随着他用腰肢带着臀肉不定地摇摆一小会儿，杰森才反应过来他像是在跳舞；也许莱德正在没有旁人的办公室里，用他的黑胶唱机放些什么淫声浪语。杰森放任自己被如此这般天马行空的思绪带走，然后他注意到自己硬了。他赶忙再次回头，确保警局里没有人在注意他，他微微夹紧宽松裤管下的双腿，害怕被窗外路过的行人看见。

等他再看的时候，莱德已经没有继续在扭。杰森剧烈地吞咽，感到喉结也随着他刻意的动作上下滚动。紧身平角内裤的边被一道道往下卷，在做这件事的是莱德修长瘦削的白色手指。杰森自己的拳击短裤勒得他发疼，但他不愿意从窗前走开去解决一下自己的问题。即使，哪怕他大口喘气也不会影响到莱德一丝一毫，他仍然尽力屏住呼吸，生怕惊扰到莱德脊背上停驻的蝴蝶。终于莱德的臀缝全部暴露出来，被百叶窗断成一截一截的，莱德把卷起的内裤吊在膝间，并不急于把它从身上赶走。伴随着莱德侧回身体，杰森看到他的阴茎一样蓄势待发，这个认知在某种程度上抚慰到杰森，他的呼吸局促不已。

他看上去稍有犹豫，有一瞬间杰森思考这场已经显得过分漫长的享受和折磨到此就宣告结束。但莱德显然不想停在这里，他的左手探向勃起的阴茎，右手的食指和中指则塞进自己的嘴里。他的左手绕成一个环，在阴茎根部与龟头之间反复滑动。杰森几乎是立刻就发现问题所在：莱德的手指太过于精巧柔软，没有杰森常年握枪和警棍的茧子，他根本无法只凭单手就很好地为自己带来足够的快感。莱德显然也意识到这个问题，他把湿哒哒粘着唾液的右手从口中抽出来，带着一种泫然欲泣的神态抚慰自己的阴囊。他用修建得圆润平齐的短短指甲盖去轻掐它们，又似乎是受不了似的放开，改为用指腹揉搓、挤压。莱德循环往复地做着这些动作，杰森也避开众人的目光，偷偷在办公桌下隔着警裤轻轻拍打自己翘头的性器。

可是莱德仍然不得要领。杰森看着他的脸几乎要胀得和头发一样红，他微略担心这小子会让自己憋得哭出来。莱德喘着粗气，额头抵在窗玻璃上，百叶窗中的其中几条已经被他挤压得变形。他的双手仍然在徒劳地触碰自己的阴茎，但高潮久久不至。杰森决定他已经看够这场闹剧。

去他的工作线路。他抓起桌上电话的听筒，按下几个烂熟于心的数字。他还没想好接通要说什么。“莱德，试试后面？”不不，就莱德做的这堆过分事来说，这语气显然过于温和。“威尔比，用手指插你自己”呢？他还没决定好，总之，他将听筒靠在自己的耳朵上，目光仍然锁死在街对头的二楼。他听到电话里传来“嘟——”音提示的那一瞬间，一道猛烈的阳光晃过，杰森不得不眯起眼睛，视线看不真切。但是仅凭焦距里模糊的身影，他也明显地感知到莱德在射精。突然响起的电话铃声看来是吓坏到他。杰森放下没被接听的电话，决定这次是真的够了。

他想到通常在不应期的两三分钟里乖乖地、软绵绵地躺在他怀里的莱德，站直身，理平衣裤上的皱褶，大踏步地朝门外走去。“杰森，你去吃饭吗？”门房招呼他。杰森随意地挥挥手，权当回答。他没理会往来的车流，而是径直朝他男朋友办公室的楼梯走去。他三步并作两步地跨上楼，推开坏掉锁的大门，转到里间见到吓得脸色苍白、正拼命往自己身上套衣服的莱德。杰森叹口气，迈到窗边把百叶窗关得严丝合缝，又搬起访客椅抵到关上的门背后。

“莱德，”他拼命叹气，“别怕了，除了我还能是谁？”他走过去抱住他的光溜溜的、倚靠在桌边的男朋友：“你不就想试试看你能让我走多远吗？”

莱德把头靠在他的肩窝里，起伏的胸口仍然没平息下来。“我想试试看我能为你走多远。”在合起的百叶窗带来的完全阴影之中，他说。


End file.
